epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Story
, NoLegs, Natalie, Lance]] Adventure Story (full title: Epic Battle Fantasy: Adventure Story) is a platform game by Matt Roszak. It is a spin-off from the . Plot Matt, Natalie, and NoLegs are out for a walk when Lance suddenly appears in a massive tank. He knocks out the group and takes Natalie hostage for reasons unknown. It is up to Matt and NoLegs to chase Lance through four unique environments and save Natalie. Characters Main *Matt: Player's character. *Natalie: "The Princess" that needs to be rescued. *NoLegs: Indicates end of each level by sitting in last teleporter. *Lance: Villain and main boss of the game. Enemies Forest *Slimes (all colors): Basic enemies that slide about or sit in place. *Green Bushes: Similar to Slimes, but more prone to jumping. Tend to hide in the background until Matt gets close. *Haunted Trees: Spit clouds of poison bubbles when Matt is nearby. *Evil Mushrooms: Spit large bubbles that can be deflected. *Coal Bats: Slowly fly towards Matt. *Giant Bush: Boss of the Forest, apparently under Lance's control. Spits bubbles and creates quakes that summon Bushes. As it takes damage, it occasionally adds a gust of wind to its bubble attack, and Lance begins throwing bombs that can be knocked into the boss for damage. Desert *Black Bees: Circle around Matt; charge at him when hit. *Gunslingers: Patrol platforms and fire single shots at regular intervals. *Red Clays: Slash and stab at Matt. *Fluffy Bats: Fly out of Matt's range when approached, but attempt to ram him when he turns his back. *Sand Idols: Bounce around erratically. *Mad Cacti: Sit in place and fire rings of needles around themselves. *Eyeballs: Float towards Matt in short bursts. *Beholder: Boss of the Desert, holding Natalie and NoLegs in its tentacles. Sends its tentacles through the ground to try and strike Matt from below, and frequently summons Black Bees and Eyeballs. Begins firing massive lasers from its eye as its health dwindles; can fire beams straight ahead or in upwards and downwards arcs. Snowy Mountains *Snow Slimes: Identical to the Slimes in the Forest and Desert. *White Bushes: Identical to the Bushes in the Forest and Desert. *Big Snow Slimes: Bounce in place, creating quakes and knocking smaller enemies into the air. *Ice Idols: Identical to the Sand Idols in the Desert. *Frost Sprites: Charge at Matt, occasionally burrowing underground to try and catch him by surprise. *Rock Sprites: Similar to Frost Sprites, but throw boulders when burrowing or emerging from the ground. *Ice Worms: Fly through the air, attempting to strike Matt. Their segments can be targeted individually, and fall apart when the head is defeated. *Viking Monoliths: Fire barrages of ice spikes in groups of five when approached. The spikes can be deflected with Matt's sword. *Golem: Boss of the Mountains. Spits ice spikes from its mouth and can burrow into the stage to move around, throwing boulders as it submerges and emerges. Intensifies its attacks as it loses health, and begins summoning Ice Idols when it spits ice spikes. When critically injured, it begins summoning Viking Monoliths on the sides of the stage as it burrows. Volcano *Dark Bushes: Patrol platforms at a fast pace; change directions if hit. Do not hide in the scenery. *Blood Bats: Quickly charge at Matt when he approaches. *Flame Sprites: Charge and breath fire at Matt; do not burrow. *Yellow Bees: Similar to Black Bees, but charge straight at Matt from the get-go. Fly offscreen when struck before trying to attack again. *Obsidian Idols: Similar to Sand and Ice Idols, but split in two when damaged. *Dark Clays: Slash and summon boulders from the ground. *Black Gunslingers: Fire three shots in rapid succession. *Cosmic Monoliths: Launch powerful homing fireballs at Matt in groups of three. *Lance: The final boss of the game. Fights with the tank seen in the beginning of the game, which launches bombs from its front and bullets from its back. Periodically rolls across the stage, summoning bombs, Obsidian Idols, or Flame Sprites when it reaches the middle. Fires more bombs at a time and begins launching homing fireballs in groups of five at low health. Gameplay Unlike the main Epic Battle Fantasy series, Adventure Story is an action-platformer, with more emphasis on jumping puzzles than combat. Players must navigate through four worlds and twenty levels, defeating enemies, avoiding obstacles, and collecting items. Each level has multiple stages, denoted by a hyphenated number after the level number (1-1, 1-2, 1-3, etc), and separated by white teleporters. The final teleporter is identified by NoLegs sitting in it - reaching this teleporter ends the level. There are 100 coins and 10 treasure chests scattered through each level; coins can be used to purchase and upgrade spells on the menu screen, while chests may contain helpful items and equipment. Many coins and chests are in out-of-the-way sections of the level, forcing Matt to take alternate paths and find creative means of reaching them. Most levels also have optional stages (identified by letters instead of numbers), accessed through alternate teleporters (marked with a nearby skull sign). In order to find all of the level's secrets, Matt must seek out every possible stage within the levels and find every coin and treasure chest - when this is done, the completed level displays a gold star on the menu. Beating the main game unlocks Foe Rush (Level 21), a marathon of stages in which Matt must defeat every enemy to advance. Completing Foe Rush unlocks Boss Rush (Level 22), which pits Matt against the four bosses of the game one after the other. There are also several Medals to earn, some of which will add significant challenge to the game. Controls The controls can be changed in-game, but the default settings are: *Left Arrow = Move Left *Right Arrow = Move Right *Down Arrow = Duck *Down Arrow + Left/Right = Crawl *Up Arrow = Enter Portal/Open Treasure Chest *"A" Key = Jump *"S" Key = Attack *"D" Key = Open Magic Screen/Select Spell/Use Spell *"Q", "W", and "E" Keys = Spell Hotkeys *"P" Key = Pause Special Abilities During his journey Matt will be able to perform various melee attacks by pressing proper key combinations and cast powerful spells avaliable by opening magic menu or using spell hotkeys. Melee abilities *Three-Hit Combo: On the ground, press the attack key three times in quick succession. Third attack will deal increased damage and will have greater range. *Walking Attack: Press the attack key while moving left or right on the ground. Works with three-hit combo. *Upwards Slash: While on the ground, hold the "Up" Key and attack. Wide, can hit enemies in front of, above and behind you. *Crouching Stab: While ducking, press the attack key. Short range. *Aerial Attack: Press the attack key while in the air. Strikes all enemies around you. *Aerial Stab: While airborne, hold the "Up" Key and attack. Faster attack striking foes directly above you. *Aerial Bounce: When Matt is above an enemy, use the Aerial Attack just before they collide. If done properly, Matt will damage the enemy and bounce upward. This skill works best if Matt is directly above his target, and it is an extremely useful skill to master (for combat and treasure hunting). Magic abilities *Heal: Instantly recover some HP. Amount improves with spell level. *Temper: Boosts your attack and defence slightly for a limited time. Good against bosses. *Seiken: Hits twice and deals massive damage, if aimed correctly. Good against stationary/slow foes. *Ice: Deals low damage, but freezes enemies for a while, making them harmless and motionless. *Fire: Deals moderate damage and burns foes, lowering their defence temporarily. *Bolt: Deals high damage, but with no special effects at all. Equipment In Adventure Story, there are three relevant stats: Health Points, Attack, and Magic. By equipping different weapons, armors, and hats, these stats can be increased or decreased by a percentage. Some equipment offers other bonuses or penalties. You can change your currently equipped items by opening "Equips" menu in stage select screen. Level Features In addition to the above-mentioned enemies, Adventure Story's levels feature a number of unique elements that can help or hinder Matt's progress. *Portal: A white pillar of light that transports Matt between parts of the level. The end-of-level portal is identified by NoLegs sitting in it, and optional portals are marked with a skull sign nearby. *Target: Harmless object used as attack practice or as an object to bounce off of. Mainly found in the tutorial level, but also appears in a few optional parts of the Volcano. Some Targets are indestructible, although they register damage when struck. *Clouds: Fluffy white clouds that act as temporary platforms. If Matt stands on them for too long, they disappear, only to regenerate a moment later. First seen in the Forest. *Mushroom: A large red mushroom that acts as a spring, bouncing Matt off of its cap. Holding the jump button when Matt lands will bounce him higher. First seen in the Forest. *Crumbling Board: A small brown plank that falls apart after Matt passes over it (i.e. when he lands on it and then moves away). Regenerates if Matt uses a portal to leave the area and return. First seen in the Forest. *Bomb: A large grey explosive resembling a skull-marked naval mine. Mainly thrown by Lance in the first and final boss fights, but occasionally found lying around the levels. Explodes when touched by Matt or an enemy, or after being attacked a few times - can be knocked around to hit things. First seen in the Forest. *Falling Block: A large grey block that falls and vanishes after Matt lands on it. Regenerates shortly after disappearing. First seen in the Desert. *Spikes: Pointed objects that damage Matt and enemies that come into contact with them. Do not affect flying enemies. First seen in the Desert. *Retractable Spikes: Spikes that can withdraw into the ground for a time. Usually found on platforms to force Matt to time his jumps. First seen in the Desert. *Ice Blocks: Blue blocks made of ice. Matt has less traction on them, causing him to slip and slide. First seen in the Snowy Mountains. *Ice Shard: A pointed piece of ice that damages Matt on contact. Can be knocked away with his sword, damaging enemies they hit. Usually seen hanging from platforms like icicles, but also summoned by Viking Monoliths and the Golem boss as projectiles. First seen in the Snowy Mountains. *Boulder: A grey rock that damages Matt on contact. More damaging and durable than the Ice Shard, it is used as a projectile by Rock Sprites, Black Clays, and the Golem boss. First seen in the Snowy Mountains. *Lava Blocks: Black blocks with glowing orange cracks. Matt takes damage from them if he stands on them for more than a few seconds. First seen in the Volcano. External links *[http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/adventure-story Adventure Story at Kongregate] *[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/586861 Adventure Story at Newgrounds] *[http://armorgames.com/play/12763/adventure-story Adventure Story at Armor Games] *More Stuff Page on KupoGames.com, which includes two Adventure Story prototypes. Category:Games Category:Adventure Story